Coffee and Cocoa
by CherryBlossom2
Summary: Neji smells something he can’t quite identify, TenTen has a secret weapon, and they both enjoy a painful cup of hot cocoa. Because sometimes, you can’t always expect things to always stay the same. No cursing. Contest! 25th reviewer gets a oneshot!Neji's


A/N: Totally random, got the idea while listening to the sermon at church.

Summery: Neji smells something he can't quite identify, TenTen has a secret weapon, and they both enjoy a warm cup of hot cocoa. Because sometimes, you can't always expect things to always stay the same. Lots of liquid involved, ex: rain, coffee, cocoa…etc.

WARNING: May contain high doses of FLUFF, stupidity, and really weird conversations. ; P

Other wise it's safe! You may continue.

Coffee and Cocoa

"Really, I can't seem to figure out what that smell is! It's driving me nuts!" Neji said to Lee while waiting for TenTen to finish her warm-ups.

They had been talking and Neji had brought up the fact that every time he was training he smelled something that he couldn't identify. Lee had wanted to find out what was on his mind and forced him into talking about it.

"Maybe, it's a person? Look at her form, Neji. It's not usual for her to stand like that." Lee answered and then brought up the female who was only a few hundred yards away demolishing dummies who where tied to trees.

"Couldn't be, could it? She looks sleepy. Did you sleep walk again and wander over to her apartment again?" Neji added.

Lee randomly started sleepwalking. TenTen had gotten a duplex when she was 14 and had moved out of her uncle's house. She had been living with him after her parents and other family members had died. Lee decided to get the other half of the duplex and therefore lived right next door. She had a problem for forgetting to set her alarm clock and had slept in one too many times.

"Yes, she does. I didn't leave the house. I locked the door, remember?" Neji nodded and they both continued to watch her silently.

After she finished she walked over and tossed a kunai at Neji, who easily caught it with 1 hand. He nodded and walked over to the training spot. They got into position and began.

She thought back on what had happened earlier that week that she would _employ_ today. It was her secret weapon. She made a dash for the canopy of the huge trees watching him from her perch.

_TenTen was walking over to a café after finding that training had been canceled for the day because the Hokage-sama had called a meeting for the jonin instructors. She was just opening the door when she bumped into none other than the fan caring ninja that had beaten her in the preliminary round of the chunin exams._

"_Hello Temari." She said on a happy note. They had gotten over the whole ordeal and there weren't any hard feelings between the two._

"_Oh, hello TenTen. How are you?" They both smiled and they went back into the café and sat down at a small table near the back window._

"_Fine, how about you?" She opened the menu and scanned over the lattés available._

"_I'm good. How is you're training with that fun sucker Neji going?" She smirked; she knew how much of a cold hearted jerk Neji could be. She also knew how the weapon mistress had a MAJOR crush on him._

"_It's going good, I still haven't got past his freakin' defense and if I go in for hand-to-hand combat, he goes all Gentle Fist and messes with my charka points." Temari chuckled softly and set down her menu._

_The waitress walked over to them and waited for their order._

"_I'll have the cocoa latte, go ahead and let's add some whipped cream. Thank you." TenTen smiled and gave the waitress her menu._

"_Mmm, I'll just have a…oh how about the chi tea latte. Thanks." She handed the waitress her menu also._

"_Ok, your orders will be out in a few minutes." She walked away and they resumed their conversation. _

"_He seems to take you for granted as a sparring partner and friend." Temari moved her right index finger up to her chin in thought._

"_Yeah, I suppose you're right, but I can't just pretend to die in the middle of a fight now can I? He'd wouldn't believe it at all, he could tell if I was faking with his Byakugan." Temari sadly nodded and then an idea hit her, literally._

"_OW, Kankuro! What did you do that for!" Temari shouted at the brother who she did have some authority over._

"_What, I can't give my big sis a pat on the back?" He smirked she scowled until an evil smile caressed her lips._

"_Kankuro, join us will you?" She said in a sickingly sweet voice. Everyone was scared. It was almost as scary as Gaara giggling or smiling. _

She suppressed a chuckle as she grabbed a hoard of senbon needles and aimed for pressure points. He had his eyes closed with his back facing away from her on the ground. She threw them silently through the tree leaves not touching a single leaf.

He sensed them coming and avoided them swaying around like in a graceful dance, his hair flying about him in a graceful, but handsome movement. She jumped to a different location and released her "Secret Weapon" to go into hand-to-hand combat with him. He was a little taken aback when there weren't any weapons flying toward him after the senbon attack.

He turned swiftly around to see TenTen flying at him, kunai in hand, ready for hand-to-hand combat. He readied his stance and grabbed a kunai and they engaged in a swift and deadly duel with the small knives.

He was amazed at how well she was countering ever single one of his moves. The fight went on like this for a good 5 minutes or more until she made a false move and put her kunai the wrong way.

A fatal error. Or, it would have been…

He hadn't expected her to move that way and had thrust his kunai strait into a vital point, completely on accident. His eyes widened in horror and he shook as her body fell crumpled up and bleeding on the forest floor. He collapsed to his knees, face white and body shaking.

A shaky hand reached over to her beautiful and slender neck as he felt for a pulse. There wasn't any. His arms found a mind of their own and pulled her lifeless body to him.

He hugged her for what seemed like ages, covering his face. After he let go, after gently setting her down, if you looked really hard you could see tears steaming down his face in a free-fall, cascading down onto her.

He found it in himself to whimper out something he knew he should have told her years ago, when they had first met.

"Why…why d-didn't I, tell you…and now…I ne-never w-will…get to…. TenTen…I…I l-love you so much…why, why…did you have to…to leave me! Why? This…this is my entire fault, if I would…I had focused better…this would've never happened…"

He was whispering so quietly that anyone who hadn't been standing right behind him would've never heard a word. He was crying and hiccupping, completely unaware of his surroundings.

All of a sudden a small chuckle was heard and he looked up above him to see Kankuro, holding a piece of wood that looked like a "X", then it hit him.

He hadn't been fighting TenTen at all, he had fought a puppet that had been controlled by Kankuro, who had watched and conducted the entire thing.

That also meant that, TenTen was not, in fact, dead. She had had Kankuro make a puppet disguise for one of his own puppets, Crow, and had the look-alike fight him.

It all made sense, she wouldn't have ran at him like that after only throwing a dozen senbon; it was a distraction!

He sat there dumb-struck sitting on his knees, his face tear-stained and slightly dirty. He looked up as the real TenTen who had been hiding, walk towards him with an apologetic smile on her face.

They both knew that something drastic would be the only way to get him to admit his feelings, if he had any, which he obviously had. He smiled a small smile before flat out fainting onto of the puppet.

X

He woke up laying somewhere incredibly familiar, oh yes, it was his room. He couldn't seem to open his eyes right away and instead smelled something chocolaty, almost like a cup of coco on a cold winter's night. TenTen must have brought him here after the _incident_, in the woods. He sat up rubbing his eyes with one hand and his head with other.

As he opened his eyes he almost jumped out of his skin when his white moon like met two sparkling auburn orbs looking back at him with sympathy and guilt.

"TenTen, as in the real one?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to have an other puppet ordeal. She nodded and smiled.

"What's that smell?" She smiled even bigger and got closer to him turning her back to him as she undid her buns atop her head. The sweet smell of chocolate came rushing into his nostrils as he smirked; it had been her shampoo all along.

"Oh, well, um…anyway, how long have I been out?" He asked not wanting to be embarrassed and further. She ran her fingers through her hair as she curled her legs under her body.

"About 4 hours, there's supposed to a thunderstorm here pretty soon and---" A HUGE crack of lightning flew across the sky accompanied by a VERY loud thunder, it started to downpour as if she had jinxed the weather by telling it's prediction for that day to him.

She jumped at the sound of lightning and landed next to him, extremely close next to him, on the futon. He smirked and she shivered. She had just exposed her fear right in front of him.

She was scared of storms.

"I really should be getting home now…um, bye Neji, and sorry 'bout earlier." She said gathering her stuff up off the floor, she had forgot to put up her sketch book up when he woke up. He couldn't see anything in there. Well, he could, it was just that he wasn't supposed to.

"No, don't go out there, you know better, I'm sure. Stay here for the night and go home in the morning, you can borrow some of Hinata's clothes." She was stunned at his hospitality. She knew better than to object so she nodded and sat back down.

"Alright, what's the catch?" She asked, slightly amused. He smirked even more and stuck out his hand. She looked slightly confused and at this he chuckled.

"Give me a look at that sketch book." He said simply. All the color left her face as she gulped and slowly nodded and reached back into her bag handed the brown and tattered book filled with her many drawings she made over the years.

He took it in his hands gently and opened its cover and smiled as he looked down at the many drawings covering each page. He came to a picture in the middle of the book that made his heart skip a beat or two.

There, right in the very middle of the page was a perfect drawing of him, he quickly turned the page to see one of Lee and on the next a picture of Gai-sensei. He turned the page once again and saw something that would have rivaled the world's greatest artists, it was an exact replica of their group picture that they had taken when they where first made genins. He got up, book still in hand and made his way over to his dresser and picked up the photograph.

He held them side by side, and low and behold, not a single difference besides the color. He turned to face her as she blushed as he handed her back her book.

"Those pictures you drew are amazing." She blushed a deeper pink when he complimented her. She took the book in her hands and placed it back into her bag. She smiled and he sat back down.

"Thanks, I draw when I'm bored." Her blush resided and she pushed her bag off to the side. They sat in silence for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"Umm, what something to drink, TenTen? We have cocoa." She smiled and they both stood up.

"That'd be nice, thanks Neji." He led the way out of his room and out the hall to the kitchen.

Once inside the small kitchen he motioned for her to sit down and she sat at the small barstool while he poured the ingredients together.

A few minutes later he handed her a steaming hot cup of cocoa and they both walked back to his room. Once inside they both sat back down he put the mug up to his lips and almost threw it down.

"Are you ok?" TenTen asked, her own mug only inches from her small pink lips.

"Oww, I –ust –urned iy ounge!" He said, or in this case mumbled loudly, while fanning his mouth with both hands. TenTen burst out laughing, he looked like Naruto would. He shoot her a scowl and jumped up, running down the hall and trusting the facet on cold and shoved his moth under it to cool it down.

He walked back into the room with a little water still around his mouth and his shirt drenched. She giggled while he stalked over to his dresser drawer and flung it open. He unzipped his jacket to revile a plain white t-shirt. He threw them both onto the floor, now shirtless, and began digging for a clean shirt that was dry.

After he got a clean shirt on, an idea for revenge struck him. He motioned for her to stand and she followed him out of the hall. He opened the door connecting his small apartment to the main house. He walked into the disserted living room and walked around until he spotted a note lying on a table. It was addressed to Neji; he picked it up and read…

"Dear Neji, the whole family and I have been called to an important meeting. We all had to go. There was a family emergency and we needed to leave immediately. I hope you can hold down the fort for us while we're away. I'll try and write soon, no telling when we'll be home.

-Hiashi

Well, looks I have the entire place to myself" Neji said, placing the note back on the table. TenTen raised an eyebrow, what could have possibly happened that caused the entire family, minus Neji, away to attend some family matter?

"Neji, that means that we're the only people here, correct?" He nodded smiling. "What's so funny!" she retorted eying him up and down trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"It means I can do whatever I want, No Hiashi ordering me around, he didn't even leave a chore list and he doesn't know when they'll be back." The kunoichi simply nodded and plopped down on a pillow.

"Hm, what are you doing?" He asked walking over to a side door that led out into a very pretty garden, well, when it wasn't drenched.

"Well, I thought I would sit down, why? What is it?" She asked standing back up. She walked over to where he was standing and looked out into the stormy night.

"Come on, I want to show you something. Follow me." She nodded and they both ran out into the pouring rain. They came to a beautiful red gazebo and took sheler inside its glass walls.

"Wow, Neji, it's beautiful!" She said while slowly turning in circles so as to look out the water dreanched windows. He walked over to shut the door that she was by. Instead he grabbed her by the wrist and flung her just outside of the door, shutting it as she regained her balance. She began banging on the door for him to let her back in from the rain. He just looked at her like she was crazy.

"NEJI HYUUGA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! ERO-BAKA!" She yelled, she decided to make him mad.

She made a mad dash to the house flung open the door and barraced herself inside. She walked down the hall and into his room. She walked into his bathroom and found a nice dry towel and began drying herself off.

She rummaged through his closet until she found a big t-shirt and put it on. She found some small shorts and traded them with her pants. She remembered the cocoa, which should have cooled by now.

She shuddered when she heard thunder crackle outside. She suddenly remembered that Neji was locked out. She ran up the hall and unlocked the door. She yawned and reasoned that she should go to bed. To tick him off she crawled up onto his bed and curled up under the covers and was soon asleep.

About 30 minutes later a VERY wet and VERY mad Hyuuga crept silently down the hall and into his room. He was about to pounce when he saw the angelic body curled up in his bed. He sighed and walked over to his dresser and changed into some sleep clothes.

He decided that he would run the risk of sharing a bed with her than trying to sleep somewhere else. His bed was the only one in the entire Hyuuga compound that would allow him a good night's sleep. He carefully laid himself down as far away as possible from her.

He tossed and turned, but just couldn't seem to sleep with her right there next to him. He mumbled something fierce under his breath, grabbed a pillow and blanket, and made a make-shift bed on the floor.

He awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage, you name it. It was a very pleasant aroma. He wandered down the hall mindlessly, when a soft, sweet voice filled his ears. He smiled when he heard her singing while making breakfast. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but she must have heard him approach since she stopped.

"Good morning Neji, how did you sleep?" she inquired turning to face him.

"Fine, could have been better." Her lips formed a small frown. Before he could ask her how she slept in return she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have locked you out and took your bed." She whispered; her eyes downcast.

"I'm the one who should be sorry; I locked you out of the gazebo." She decided to drag on the "I'm sorry".

"Well, it was my fault in the first place; I shouldn't have pulled that prank on you."

"No…I should have told you…" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity and nodded for him to continue his hanging sentence.

"Told me what, Neji?" She asked looking for some hint in his expression.

"That I love you." Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she reached out and hugged him tightly. She raised her head to his ear and whispered to him.

"I love you too."

The end…

…for now

A/n: I want to know what you think. I had major writer's block and couldn't seem to do anything with my other stories so I did a little fluffy one shot. I hope you liked. It was a little mushy for my standards, but I liked all of the chaos. Whee! Chaotic-ness! So, tell me what you think. I might do a sequel if you think I should. Well, I need to know people!

-Lots 'er wuv,

CherryBlossom2


End file.
